Taking Chances
by albe-chan
Summary: Regulus Black is almost at rock bottom. He's a drunk, a degenerate, and hasn't been laid in ages. Can one gorgeous blonde he hasn't seen in forever change that? AU. MATURE. CONTAINS SEX. ONESHOT. RBLL. For Decimare.


**Taking Chances**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SEX!! Ye be warned… And AU-ness.

**Author's Note: **the pairing is one my good friend StrawberryPunk / Decimare thought of that I liked, and so here I am doing it. The storyline idea was also hers so, Strawberry, this is for you. Cheers.

---------

Regulus looked at the surface of the bar before him. It looked like it could use a polish, he decided. He sighed, downing the rest of his drink, and ordering another. The war was over, and this time he had lived through the other side.

The only problem was, he had nothing to do with his days anymore, except blow what little money being a Black afforded him getting drunk or into trouble, or laid. Not that he'd had much of the latter lately.

He was just debating leaving before he got too pissed that night, when he looked up and spotted a vaguely familiar face. One of…Harry Potters friends… She was…from the war. Yes.

"Regulus Black" she said softly, moving to sit beside him, putting her bags down. She spoke as though she had somehow been expecting him. He didn't reply, and she smiled a little ruefully. "Luna Lovegood."

That was it. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Black."

"Please…call me Regulus. So…where are you, ah…going?"

"Coming back. Went to the Galapagos, in search of a possible relative of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Very exciting."

"Wow. That's very…adventurous." He sipped his drink.

Luna looked at him serenely. "Yes. What have you been up to then Regulus? I haven't seen you, nor do I think has anyone else, since the war."

"Been busy."

"I can see that."

Regulus looked up, but she simply sipped some of the drink the bartender had placed before her. "Tell me more?" she asked.

He sighed. Where to start…

--

Two and a half hours later, and several more drinks on Regulus' part, and they had talked about…just about everything. Or he had talked and she had listened, nodding or patting his hand every now and then.

He, to be blunt, shocked Luna. He was a fallen hero who never really got his chance to shine, despite all the things he had done that were worthy. He looked as though he hadn't been laid in eons, which really was a shame because he was quite attractive if perhaps he shaved up a bit. She found herself attracted to him.

She decided he deserved to be considered a hero.

"Regulus, I think you're great. I do." She reached up and touched his cheek. He looked at her a little drunkenly.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Her hand slid down to his chest. "And I was hoping you would like me too…"

She leaned in to kiss him, but he turned his head. "No. I'm…you're…I'm too old for you."

"Age is a number, our souls could be the same age for all we know."

"I'm drunk."

"That you are. And I don't think that's been an excuse before."

Regulus shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, are you attracted to me?" She stood up before him, arms spread slightly.

Regulus stared. He was. Fuck it all to hell she was a fucking babe. All soft, ivory skin, gentle smiles and dreamy expression in her bright blue eyes. Dressed in earthy clothes, and hemp sandals, she looked absolutely ravage-able. Mmm Merlin, she would look delectable just laid out in his bed, blonde hair spilling everywhere, breathless. Yes…

"Yes." He looked away. "You're…you're too good for me."

"Says you. I say I'm just right for you." She leaned in and sat on his lap. Her lips brushed his ear, making him shiver. "In more ways than one."

"But…I…"

"No. Come on." She took his hand firmly in her own and levitated up her bags. She pulled him right out onto the sidewalk, and with a wink, turned on the spot, and Disapparated, taking him with her.

They came to a stop in the rather bohemian living room of Luna's apartment. She tossed her bags on the floor, and turned to Regulus, who was looking a smidge uncomfortable, taking his other hand. "Want some wine?"

"I'd like some scotch."

"Sure." She moved over to the kitchen and conjured up some, pouring it in a glass, then pouring some wine for herself. She handed Regulus his glass and set the bottle on the table, and sat on the couch.

"You can sit if you like."

"I'm fine here."

"I don't bite unless you want me to… Much like the Bitus Maximus, or 'Big Bite', a creature that lives in the Andes mountains and can bite a person's head clean off. Though…I would never do that."

Regulus looked at her, and burst into laughter. She was pulling his leg. Luna merely smiled back, and sipped her wine.

He took a fortifying drink, and sat down beside her. "Nice place…I hope you don't mind me asking but you wouldn't happen to…ah…smoke the green stuff, would you?"

"No, why?"

"Ah, just wondering. I would go for a smoke now…"

"Oh. Well I've never tired it, but…I'll take your word for it."

There was a slightly awkward but strangely comfortable silence, as they both sipped their drinks. Luna put her glass down on the coffee table and turned fully to Regulus.

"Regulus, I want to show you something."

"Oh really…well I still don't think-" She put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"Don't think, do." She pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly, gently coaxing his mouth to open up to her. She did reluctantly, and her tongue slid into his mouth, tasting him, before she pulled away.

Regulus was panting. Luna was exceedingly good at that. And it had been _way_ too long. Way.

"I…can't."

"Take a chance Regulus." She lifted her shirt off and sat topless before him. "You can."

He took a breath. He let it out slowly, and looked at her. She was a goddess and she wanted _him_. Sure, she was a bit nuts, but he liked it. He could relate…almost. He leaned in, breathing in her intoxicating aroma and he pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Yes. Taking chances…"

Her head tilted sideways as he kissed his way up her neck, and around to her throat and along her jaw. Luna gasped as he nipped at her pulse point, her pale hands weaving through his dark hair, pulling him closer.

He pulled back, looking up at her as she smiled down at him. God he wanted to kiss her…

"Then do it."

Had he said that aloud? Apparently…

Regulus took her chin in his hand, pressing his mouth firmly to the seam of hers, his tongue darting out to tempt her, causing Luna to open her mouth to accept him. He kissed her, deep and passionate and hot, all the while, Luna worked his shirt up, and breaking for air, up over his head.

Her fingers ran over the musculature of their own accord. She looked at the Dark Mark on his left forearm, not with disgust or pity, but fascination. "Does it hurt?"

"Not since…"

"Yeah."

He looked at her, at the small-ish (to Luna anyway) breasts topped with rosy nipples, at the lithe, thin body, the shapely creamy expanse of her legs tucked up under her poking out from under her skirt… She blushed as he did, and even harder when he reached out to caress her breast lazily.

He cupped one, then the other, thumbs brushing her nipples. "Perfect," he murmured. She kissed him as one of his hands slid down her belly and caressed the softness between her legs boldly.

Luna moaned, and climbed fully into his lap. "Regulus" she gasped as he kissed down her neck. "Ohh…I need you."

"No," he murmured, "I need you."

She could feel the long hard length of his throbbing hard cock beneath her, and it only aroused her further. "Come…" she panted. "Bedroom."

He followed her as she took his hand. They paused in the doorway to kiss and to take off Regulus' belt, before coming fully into the room. Regulus eyed the bed and smirked. Luna smiled, and her skirt slipped to the floor around her. Regulus stared at her, wanting to devour her. God she was so fucking gorgeous…

Luna flopped back unconcernedly onto her bed, and smirked at him. "Now your turn."

Regulus swallowed, and unbuttoned his trousers. They fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. "And now what?" His voice was thick and heavy with desire and Luna loved it. He could read the history of goblin wars to her in that voice and make her orgasm she bet…

She lifted her hips, pulling the panties from her legs and tossing them haphazardly. A finger beckoned him closer. He stood at the foot of her bed.

"I think…" she replied, sitting up on her knees, "I should do that for you." She divested him of clothing completely, so that he stood hot and hard and impressive before her.

The cooler air of the flat teased him, and he groaned as Luna's hot breath on his cock only increased the sensation. He reached out, caressing the curling blonde hair next to her temple. She looked up at him with those protuberant eyes, all heavy and laden with desire and sex and wanting.

He panicked, pulling away. "I can't do this Luna. I…you're great I just…I'm too old, and damaged."

Luna came up behind him, putting her arms around his middle, and pressing her soft body into his. Her lips pressed into his vertebrae, one after another. Merlin…

"You can. You're not too old and we're all damaged." He turned in her embrace and looked at her. "The trick is, finding someone who has parts you need, and who with your whole parts, you can help fix." She smiled a little and her hand wrapped firmly around his member, encasing it against her palm. Regulus forgot to breathe.

"Please? For me?"

He nodded, and she smiled some more. She was so…refreshing. She was blunt, a little crazy (okay, maybe more than a little), gorgeous, and wanted him. What wasn't to like about her? Good question. Did he deserve her? Even better…

They made their way back to the bed in a haze of heady kisses and touches. The next thing Regulus really was fully aware of doing, was guiding Luna down exquisitely onto his length, his hands gripping her slender hips. When he had filled her, and she sat, gyrating against him gently, seemingly glowing, he came to a realization.

It wasn't about whether he deserved her or not. She wanted him, and he wanted her, and…and that was it. He sat up slightly and brought their mouths together, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, and eliciting mounting moans from her. He pulled back and caressed her body.

"What was that for?"

He lifted her hips experimentally, and let gravity take her back down. She gasped and arched, delighted. "I'll let you know when I find out."

She laughed, a musical, ethereal sound to his ears. "Aright."

His hands worked over her breasts and nipples, caressing, pinching, teasing, as she rode him higher and higher, until, with the fury of a thousand and one angels, she came tumbling from the heavens, impaling herself upon his cock until she could move no more. Regulus watched her as she climaxed, trying to hold his own impending release in check.

She gasped and arched and moaned and whimpered, and when she squeezed him on her final descent, clamping around him form the inside out, he almost lost it right there, and allowed himself to tumble into bliss after her.

She held back though, and she fell to the sheets beside him, covered lightly in a sheen of sweat. He kissed her shoulders, and neck and chest while she panted in her completion.

"Mmm…" she groaned, feeling the vestiges of arousal burst back into flame by his exploratory mouth, now sucking greedily on a nipple. He was incorrigible.

"Don't quit on me yet," he murmured into her hip. He spread her legs, and dipped his mouth to her sex. His tongue ran over her entrance teasingly, as his eyes flicked up to meet hers, and he pulled her throbbing clit into his mouth.

Luna felt her eyes roll back into her head as she bucked beneath his artful tongue. She felt an impending orgasm as he continued to tease her, and soon, she was merely gasping his name, wordlessly asking for what she knew he would willingly give.

"Regulus…" she verily shouted as he left her in shivering denial of completion.

"Mmm?"

"I…oh! Please…"

He chuckled huskily and softly, and moved up her body, his now almost painful erection rubbing against her center. She was a madwoman, and he loved it. God, he could imagine her so many ways in his bed…

Their mouths met once more, and she wrapped her legs around him. "I need you…"

"I know," he replied. His cock slid into her in one deft motion that had her arching and moaning anew. "And I need you just as bad…"

He set off at a dizzying pace, rocking in and out of her, making her scream with ecstasy. Merlin, he was too good at this to not get fucked every other second of every day… That was for sure.

And when Luna finally came, with her leg over Regulus' shoulder, him holding her hips as leverage to drive himself deeper into her, she caught his gaze, and then let the sensations he created in her break and wash throughout her body.

Regulus watched her eyes cloud over as he fucked her into oblivion, and tried to keep looking at them as he too, felt the pull behind his navel, much like a Port Key tug, and he lost himself in a myriad of burning intensity.

Some time later, as Regulus laid in Luna's bed, still naked, the sheet barely covering him, slung low on his hips, with the blonde tucked up next to him, he sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I don't want to leave."

Luna didn't say anything, and Regulus looked down at her. "I don't see why you should have to," she replied evenly.

He shifted. "Well, I will have to get up at some point tonight. Unless you plan to keep me here naked until morning."

Luna smiled, and moved to straddle him. "And what if I do just that?"

Regulus laughed, something he hadn't done in a long time. "Hmm…taking chances again?"

"Or better yet, are you?"

Regulus didn't need to think of his answer, so naturally did he decide. Their lips met and he removed the sheet. "I am."

FIN

---------

**Author's Note:** so there it is. I tried. Send me a review? Cheers!!


End file.
